


Разделенная душа

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mystery Character(s), Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистера Геддса попросили доставить посылку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделенная душа

Маски. Одно из древнейших изобретений человечества.  
Мохнатые морды, чтобы лесные звери приняли за своего собрата и не тронули. Или же наоборот, чтобы не опознали убийцу сородича и не мстили охотнику.  
Ужасные личины рыцарских шлемов, ритуальные лики варварских шаманов, темные повязки ночных воров, защитные маски врачей.  
Ах да, и театр, не будем забывать про театр! Лаконичность греческой трагедии, символизм театра Но, красочное многоцветье кабуки. А что говорить про итальянское дель арте и венецианские карнавалы!  
Из шелка и бархата, из глины и гипса, из воска и трав, из кожи и кости, из стали и дерева, из бересты и камня… Бисер и перья, чешуя и шкуры, жемчуг и кружево, лак и краска, благородные металлы и сверкающие самоцветы. Впрочем, мне милее всего классическая керамика. Потому что я не люблю пустые развлечения, а предпочитаю изысканность и историческую ценность посмертных масок.  
Подумайте только – все остальные разновидности предназначены для того, чтобы скрывать истину, приукрашивать действительность, выдавать себя за кого-то другого и обманывать окружающих. И только посмертные слепки навсегда сохраняют для потомков настоящее лицо великого человека.  
Если бы не похоронных дел мастера, кто бы знал, что Агамемнон носил усы, а Кант удивился собственной смерти? Если бы не вовремя растопленная горсть воска, откуда бы мы узнали, как выглядели римский диктатор Юлий Цезарь или эдинбургский «похититель тел» Уильям Бёрк? Простые материалы и незамысловатые инструменты творят историю. Я называю это магией.  
Ведь чем ещё можно объяснить рождение вечного отпечатка из горсти глины, чашки воды, ложки гипса и пары щепоток добавок? О, примеси – это мой фирменный секрет. Тайный рецепт смеси я вам не открою, могу лишь сказать, что если тщательно перемешать состав и вложить немного магии, то можно добраться до души модели, зацепить её крючком мастерства и вытащить наружу, воплотив в алебастровой форме.  
И пусть невежи до небес превозносят фотографию, якобы способную остановить мгновение. Снимок способен запечатлеть лишь слабый след, сиюминутный отпечаток момента. Но маска… О, правильно сделанная маска может сохранить не только выражение лица, не только эмоцию, которую оно изображает, но и самоё то шевеление души. А может, и того более…  
Поэтому мои любимые модели – дети и подростки. Пока они чисты и невинны, пока каждое их чувство или ощущение искренне отражается на лице, пока они не закоснели в общественных приличиях и ханжеских стандартах, пока к нежной коже их щек не приросли невидимые и неосязаемые маски респектабельности, воспитания и хорошего тона. Пока их душа ещё отзывается на каждый зов моего дара, на каждое движение моего шпателя, на каждый недорастертый комочек в материале для маски…  
Если бы мы с вами оказались добрыми друзьями, настолько близкими, чтобы вы нанесли мне поздний визит, я бы угостил вас чаем и развлек приятной беседой о физиогномике или символике образа Пьеро с французских ярмарок. И может быть, вы бы приглянулись мне настолько, что я бы провел вас в мою скрытую кладовую, в мою секретную мастерскукю, в моё тайное святилище, и вы бы увидели ряды деревянных полок, с которых смеются и плачут, радуются и грустят, удивляются и ужасаются сотни белых масок. И среди них вам не найти двух одинаковых, ибо нет и не может быть на свете двух одинаковых людей, двух одинаковых душ…  
О, вы верите в старую, но романтичную легенду о разделенном пополам идеальном существе и о второй половинке вашей души? Вы мне симпатичны, поэтому я поделюсь с вами сокровенным: за все те годы, что я делаю особые маски, я собрал изрядную коллекцию и добился определенного мастерства в этом занятии. Но маленький постыдный факт: однажды мой состав застыл лишь половиной маски. И сколько бы я ни повторял попытку, я так и не смог получить целую маску. Поэтому я тоже надеюсь, что ваша вера во вторую половину не лишена оснований, ибо мне весьма и весьма любопытно, кто же сумеет превратить ту полумаску в цельный лик.  
Впрочем, простите старика, кажется, я заболтался. Расскажите мне чуть больше о месте нашего назначения? Мой последний клиент был немногословен, он оставил лишь вознаграждение за труды да клочок бумаги с адресом, по которому требуется доставить готовую маску.

По проселочной дороге – где утоптанной до каменной твердости, где густо заросшей высокой травой – неспешно катил экипаж с выцветшей эмблемой почтового ведомства на боку. Флегматичную кобылу изредка понукал усатый мужчина не первой молодости. Из-под его потрепанной шляпы, низко надвинутой на глаза, выглядывал только кончик кукурузной трубки. Время от времени оттуда выплывало колечко дыма, когда курильщик согласно кивал в такт рассказу пассажира.  
Розовощекий старичок, казалось, сошел со страниц нравоучительной книжки сказок для самых маленьких читателей. Там он, наверняка, сидел бы на веранде пряничного домика, попивал бы душистый чай с липовым медом и вознаграждал бы послушных детей ласковыми улыбками и одаривал бы их чудесными сладостями и волшебными конфетами.  
Вот и сейчас он бережно прижимал к груди картонную коробку, перевязанную алой лентой. В таких коробках ухажеры таскают девушкам шоколадные конфеты. Но разглагольствующий о масках мистер Геддс так же мало походил на галантного кавалера, как и Эмма Крон – адресатка его посылки – на юную красотку.  
Возница снова тряхнул поводьями, выпустил клуб дыма и тревожно покосился по сторонам.  
– Нехорошее это место, – заговорил он, мимолетным движением погладив висящий на груди под рубахой крест, – Олд Черри Блоссом Роуд. Кабы не белый день да не ясно солнышко, я бы вас сюда не повез, мистер хороший. И никто бы не повез. Кому охота в логово ведьмы соваться?  
– Ведьмы? – вежливо удивился мистер Геддс.  
– Самой что ни есть настоящей, – уверенно качнулась шляпа возницы. – Старая карга, что живет в мрачном лесу. И нехорошие дела творятся в том лесу под покровом ночи. Так что никто из местных сюда и шагу не сделает.  
– И откуда же взялась ведьма?  
– Ну коли вы знать хотите, всё вам обскажу. Ехать нам ещё далеченько, а так и дорогу скоротаем, и хоть знать будете, куда едете. Я-то в этих краях и родился и вырос, и вот уж сколько лет почтарем тут работаю. Любого спросите, он вам скажет, что Томас Фэйт возит письма и верные новости, а не слухи, какими бабы у колодца друг друга пугают!  
Мистер Геддс повернулся и приподнял брови, всем видом выражая крайнюю заинтересованность.  
– Когда-то, – неторопливо начал свой рассказ почтальон, – была тут добрая ферма, да уже полвека почитай минуло, как помер старый Кларк Пауэлл. Остались после него три сына да вдова Эмма.  
Мистер Геддс непроизвольно покосился на свою коробку, где за ленту была заткнута карточка с каллиграфически выведенным именем.  
– А мастерицей она была знатной, – продолжал Томас, раскурив погасшую трубку. – Такое платье моей Рози на свадьбу справила – окрестные девки сначала чуть не удавились от зависти, а потом в очередь с заказами выстроились. По белому краю все цветы, что у нас в полях росли: и васильки, и лютики, и ромашки. И все как живые, издаля глянешь – кажется, что лепестки щас от ветра качнутся…  
А потом принесла нелегкая в наши края бродягу Хилтона. Они его сначала сезонным наняли, всё ж тяжко ферму в одиночку вести. Элвин-то, её старшенький, только женился, а пацаны, Гилберт с Оуэном, совсем мелкие ещё были. Вот и брали они работников из тех, кто за еду да кров на поле горбатиться будет.  
А Хилтон, рожа чертова, сначала смирный ходил, только в глазах бесенята скакали. Девки на него засматривались, это да, а он и им кивал, и хозяйке улыбался. А как сезон кончился – так и посватался. Наши-то как услышали, только покивали, мол, хорошее дело, и бабе легче, и он остепенится, чужих дочек портить перестанет…  
– Остепенился? – вежливо поинтересовался мистер Геддс, поддерживая разговор.  
– Да какое! – только рукой махнул Томас. От рывка поводьев лошадь подняла голову и ускорила шаг. Впрочем, уже через минуту она вернулась к привычному неторопливому темпу. – У жены уже пузо на нос лезет, а он всё вечера в баре проводит да горькую пьет. А после пятой кружки начинает рассказывать, с кем что случится, кто на ком женится, а кто из дому на прииски сбежит. Мужики сначала посмеивались, а как сбываться начало – поколотили его хорошенько, чтоб не каркал. Он как раз дома отлеживался, когда всё и случилось…  
– А что случилось? – теперь пассажир действительно заинтересовался.  
– Летом это было, – Томас, как и полагается хорошему рассказчику, не торопился выкладывать сразу всё интересное, а растягивал удовольствие. – Август только начался. А погода тогда стояла знойная да душная, солнце жарит, а дождя ни капельки. Мы уж боялись, выгорит всё, без урожая останемся. Гром ночами гремит, тучи черные вокруг ходят, а вылиться не могут.  
Словно иллюстрируя рассказ, дорога свернула из полей под деревья. Стало темнее, и лошадь нервно запрядала ушами.  
– Ровно в ту-то ночь гроза и случилась. Дождь, ветер, настоящая буря. Луна тонюсенькая, да и та за тучами. Темень, одним словом, хоть глаз выколи, только молнии сверкают. Все по домам сидят, молятся и нос на улицу высунуть боятся.  
А Эмме рожать время пришло. Да по такой погоде никакой повитухи не дозваться, вот и осталась она одна на ферме с мужиками. Сара, невестка её, у родителей гостила с сыном. А наутро, как рассвело, примчалась на почту самую быструю лошадь требовать. Мол, за свекруху беспокоится.  
Я тогда только начал почтарем работать, так что заложил тележку и поехали мы вместе. Одну-то девку отпускать боязно – вдруг случится чего: аль дерево после бури где рухнуло, аль лошадь в грязи споткнется. Лучше уж присмотреть на всяк случай…  
– И что же, что же было? – нетерпеливо заерзал на сиденьи мистер Геддс.  
– Страх и ужас, – коротко и мрачно ответил Томас. – Свихнулась Эмма. То ли молнией её шибануло, то ли горячка родильная приключилась, а только совсем сдурела баба. Мы ещё и к крыльцу не подъехали, как она на порог выскочила. Жуткое зрелище, век не забуду!  
– Что же жуткого может быть в роженице? – пытался вообразить масочных дел мастер, перебирая в памяти свою коллекцию.  
– Ну вот представьте, мистер хороший, – Томас непроизвольно поёжился, вспомнив давнюю картину, – выходит из дому баба, вся в кровище. Платье драное, на ногах разводы, на груди младенец к титьке привязан, на руках перчатки алые, голова бинтом грязным замотана, а из-под него кровавые слезы текут! Сама босая, волосья дыбом, а в руках обрез. И орет дурным голосом: «Не подходи! Моя земля, моя ферма, пристрелю, кто сунется!» А дитятко молчит и титьку сосет… Уж не знаю, что страшнее было: что крови много, что она вопит, или что малой молчит!  
– Отчего же крови много? – не понял мистер Геддс. – Я не акушер, но полагал, что следы родов менее… ммм, заметны.  
– Так порешила она всех! – Томас сплюнул на дорогу и перекрестился. – Мы ещё удивлялись, почему из дому никто не высунется да не угомонит её. А как прокрались до заднего окошка посмотреть – так чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло! По всем стенам брызги и отпечатки ладоней кровавые.  
Ну тут уж я не выдержал, выпряг лошадь и поскакал за шерифом. Как потом на следствии говорили, по следам прочитали, что Эмма родила, дождалась, пока все уснут, младенца в кровать уложила, а сама пошла на кухню, взяла нож для мяса да и зарезала всех. И мужа прикончила, и трех сыновей своих не пожалела! А потом себе глаза выколола.  
А когда её спрашивали, почему, только хохотала да кричала, что уже всё видела, что свет ей не мил и смотреть больше не на что. Обезумела баба, одним словом, только молиться за неё и оставалось.  
– И как, помогли молитвы?  
– А то, – важно ответил Томас. – Ежели всем миром за неё свечки ставили, да невестка ейная в церкви чуть не поселилась. Через пару дней и полегчало. Угомонилась, стала домой проситься. Что ещё делать-то не знал никто, вот и отпустили к ребеночку. Возиться-то с ней никто не желал, и к себе в дом селить тоже: а вдруг опять гроза будет, и она снова за нож схватится? Так и осталась она сама на ферме жить. Вокруг мы соли насыпали да кресты поставили, да ходить в ведьмин угол перестали.  
Это потом уже, как Сара померла, Элвин-младший к бабке перебрался. Думал, помрет скоро, а ферма ему достанется. Там и застрял уж на какой десяток лет. Уже и жёнку привел, и свои дети по двору забегали, а старуха всё небо коптит и помирать не собирается. Ещё и запугала его ведьма так, что уйти боится, и с дедовым обрезом ни днем ни ночью не расстается. Так и живут отдельно от всех бирюками…  
– Действительно, – задумчиво протянул мистер Геддс, – жуткая история.  
– Но я вот над чем мозгую, – встревоженно закончил почтальон, – ежели вся их семейка на ферме безвылазно сидит, кто же это Эмме посылки шлет? Да ещё и на девичью фамилию? Неужто дальний родич какой объявился?  
– Возможно, – равнодушно пожал плечами мистер Геддс. Он уже потерял интерес к словоохотливому почтальону, потому что дорога, наконец, вывернула из леса, и вдали уже виднелся старый двухэтажный дом.  
На пригорке перед обширным лугом Томас остановил повозку.  
– Вы уж простите, мистер, но дальше я не поеду. Видите, там и дороги-то через луг нет, не ездит здесь никто.  
– А как же я обратно выберусь? – практично спросил мистер Геддс.  
– Ну ежели вас в печь не посадят и в котле не… – похоже Томас был готов рассказать ещё одну страшную сказку, но умолк, подавившись словами под резким взглядом пассажира. – У них джип есть. Старенькая развалюшка, но ещё на ходу. Вы только попросите, Элвин-младший вас и вывезет. А мне дальше ехать пора, не могу вас тут ждать, вдруг вы там три часа чаи гонять будете.  
Мистер Геддс кивком попрощался с разговорчивым почтальоном, поправил шляпу и, прижимая к груди коробку, отправился к дому через луг. Солнце припекало плечи, высокая трава хлестала по коленям, под ботинки лезли корешки и подворачивались кротовые ямки, а лоб сверлил чей-то пристальный взгляд.  
Впереди затаилась ферма. Когда-то добротный двухэтажный дом с годами обветшал без присмотра. Облупилась со стен краска, покосилась крыша над верандой, провалились ступеньки крыльца. Под окнами буйно разрослись кусты, а за домом виднелся запущенный сад.  
Мистер Геддс присмотрелся – хозяев видно не было, ни во дворе, ни на веранде. Не шевелились занавески, а на втором этаже окна вообще были заколочены снаружи. Крест-накрест, досками в три слоя. Но ощущение не пропадало – кто-то изучал пришельца.  
Он уже прошел сквозь остатки старых ворот – два кривых столба среди травяного поля – когда из дома донесся шум. Слов было не разобрать, но приказной тон звучал отчетливо. Мистер Геддс замедлил шаг, будто сейчас, как в рассказе Томаса, на крыльцо могла выскочить простоволосая и безумная женщина в крови и с обрезом.  
И женщина появилась.  
Она сидела на руках у двух парней, цепко ухватившись за их плечи, как за подлокотники. А обрез держал в руках кряжистый бородач, изрядно припыленный сединой.  
– А ну стой! – рявкнул он, наводя оружие на чужака. – Ты кто такой будешь?  
Младшие устраивали старуху в плетеном кресле на веранде, расправляли ей юбки, подсовывали под ноги скамеечку. Неловко укрывали ей ноги потертым пледом, отдергивая руки, словно боялись прикоснуться к иссохшей плоти. И каждым рваным вдохом, каждым косым взглядом, каждым скованным движением излучали почтение и страх.  
– Добрый день, – вежливо приподнял шляпу незваный гость. – Это я, Эвандр Геддс, принес посылку для вашей бабушки.  
Услышав его голос, старуха выпрямилась, словно сидела не на старом кресле из лозы, а на роскошном троне из золота. Она высоко, как все слепцы, держала голову, и потому казалась королевой. Древней повелительницей лесов и полей.  
– Элвин! – и голос у неё остался по-королевски властным. – Опусти ружье и приведи гостя! Я его ждала.  
Бородач недовольно заворчал, но всё же повесил обрез на плечо и махнул рукой, мол, проходите.  
Мистер Геддс поднялся по рассохшимся ступеням и остановился перед старухой.  
– Добрый день, – снова поздоровался он. – У меня посылка для Эммы Крон.  
Он внимательно изучал сидящую перед ним женщину. Старая, очень старая, но назвать её дряхлой не поворачивался язык. Зато стало ясно, почему местные фермеры считали её ведьмой, пусть они и не знали подробностей, но нутром чуяли. Слишком силен её дух, слишком могуча воля. Слишком страшна для обычных людей внешность. Седые спутанные космы, морщинистые руки, бесчисленные и бесформенные одежки, перехваченные поясом. А вместо глаз на лице два рубца. Словно расплавленный воск залил глазницы, растекся уродливой кляксой, а потом поверх него наросла кожа.  
И самое жуткое – чувство, что она смотрит на тебя, что она видит тебя. Мистер Геддс непроизвольно поёжился, узнав тот самый взгляд, который следил за ним на лугу.  
– Эмма Крон, – почти беззвучно повторила старуха, словно вспоминая давно забытое имя. – Я Эмма, – наконец кивнула она и рявкнула на мужчин: – Пшли вон! И чтоб духу вашего тут не было, пока не позову! Кэти, чаю!  
Мистер Геддс оглянулся на – кто они ей? Внуки? Правнуки? Бородач Элвин – это должно быть тот самый Элвин-младший, которого упоминал почтальон. Полуседой, заросший, похожий на медведя, вроде и ходит важно – мужик, хозяин, глава семьи – и смотрит прямо, а в глубине глаз ворочается страх, темный, глубинный, застарелый. Тот, который заставляет обнимать ружье крепче, чем жену, спать вполглаза, прислушиваться к малейшему шороху и стрелять раньше, чем спрашивать.  
У среднего – судя по возрасту, это сын Элвина – сонное лицо и стеклянный взгляд. Он похож на большую куклу, равнодушного голема, который ходит по приказу, дышит по приказу, живет по приказу. Он даже боится бабку так, словно ему приказали это делать. Мистер Геддс уверен, что он с одинаково пустым выражением будет сажать кукурузу или закапывать живьем нежеланных гостей, рубить дрова и развешивать по веткам кости. Пятна на замызганном комбинезоне создают впечатление, что всё это «мистер Невозмутимость» уже проделывал.  
Младший, в отличие от брата, суетлив. Он непрерывно дергается, шевелит носом, двигает челюстью, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, переступает с ноги на ногу. Будто каждую секунду доказывает, что ещё способен двигаться, что страх ещё не окончательно парализовал его. Он порывается что-то сказать, но тычок отца заставляет его молчать, и он уходит следом за остальными. Но теперь мистеру Геддсу кажется, что листья на кустах трепещут не от ветерка, а потому что в глубине их засело живое воплощение непоседливости.  
– Присаживайтесь, мистер Геддс, – старуха вернула внимание гостя к себе.  
– Почему вы меня ждали? – мистер Геддс смахнул с табурета клочки сена и аккуратно сел, поддернув брюки.  
– Потому что чуяла, что сегодня придет гость. Особый гость, – старуха ухмыльнулась и откинулась на спинку кресла. Оно предательски заскрипело.  
Задать следующий вопрос гостю помешала появившаяся из дома девчонка. Совсем молоденькая, длиннорукая и голенастая, в драном платье и с небрежным узлом грязных волос на затылке. Она тоже боится бабку, но как-то безысходно, будто её с рождения пугает всё на свете, будто уже устала, но не ждет от жизни ничего, кроме страха.  
Она пододвинула ногой ящик, изображающий столик, поставила его посредине и водрузила сверху поднос с чаем.  
– Хор-рошая детка, – каркнула старуха. – Пшла пр-рочь!  
Девушка вздрогнула, испуганно отдернула руку от кофейника, из которого собиралась разливать чай, и быстро шмыгнула обратно в дом.  
– Позвольте налить вам чая? – галантно предложил мистер Геддс, рассматривая набор посуды. Закопченный дочерна кофейник и кривобокая деревянная плошка с неровно наколотым сахаром стояли на сверкающем серебряном подносе. Две чашки когда-то были из белоснежного сервиза, а теперь коричневые потеки полностью скрывали изящный цветочный узор. «Очень похоже на это место, – хмыкнул про себя мистер Геддс, – хозяйка которого любила красивые вещи, но больше не видит, во что они превратились».  
Он дождался милостивого кивка старухи и разлил по чашкам дешевый и крепкий чай.  
– У вас… занятные внуки, – с улыбкой завел он светский разговор, отпив глоток из своей чашки. – Такие, ммм, выразительные лица.  
Старуха никак не реагировала, и гость свернул на протоптанную дорожку излюбленной темы и начал разглагольствовать о своем хобби:  
– Интересно было бы снять с них слепки и посмотреть, что проявит маска. Особенно у младшего мальчика, очень подвижная мимика, любопытно, в каком положении замрет его лицо. У девочки, разумеется, будет что-то из христианских добродетелей, например, терпение или смирение. Старший – Элвин, если не ошибаюсь? – уже слишком взрослый, его лицо закостенело. А вот с мальчиком мне было бы интересно поработать. Я бы даже сделал ему особую маску…  
– Особую маску? – со значением переспросила старуха, веско выделив слова.  
Мистер Геддс на секунду умолк, вслушиваясь в эхо интонаций. А потом его улыбка погасла, словно клоун стер надоевшую краску с щек.  
– Я делаю маски, – понизив голос, сказал он. – Посмертные маски, чтобы сохранить для родственников внешность покойного. Но кроме формы носа, – он склонился к собеседнице, как заговорщик, как собрат по тайному и темному искусству, – в «особых» случаях я могу запечатать в воске и часть души. И иногда я делаю особые маски для живых.  
Губы старухи разошлись в улыбке, будто трещина в коре старого дерева.  
– Ты привез мне маску, – она не спрашивала, а утверждала.  
– Именно, – мистер Геддс слегка поклонился, признавая её мудрость, и выложил на хлипкий столик свою коробку.  
– Если взять особый состав, – он развязывал ленту, – выполнить некие процедуры, – ворошил верхний слой опилок, – наложить его на лицо живого человека, – разворачивал кусок бархата, – то получится…  
Солнечный зайчик ярко вспыхнул на белой поверхности маски. В ней не было изящной тонкости карнавальной маски или четкого рельефа и подробностей погребальной. Толстый слой белой керамики, скорее, напоминал заготовку неумелого подмастерья, с грубо намеченной выпуклостью носа и неровными вмятинами глаз.  
Старуха вытянула вперед руку, нащупала шероховатую поверхность, огладила ладонью, пробежала пальцами. Пальцы заметно подрагивали.  
– Хэнки, – прошептала она. – Мальчик мой, наконец, ты стал таким, как я тебя видела…  
– Видела? – непроизвольно вырвалось у изумленного мистера Геддса. И он тут же смущенно замолк под пронизывающим взглядом заросших глазниц.  
– В час, когда родился он, – напевно заговорила Эмма, нежно прижимая к груди маску, – была гроза. Во тьме ночной в сверканьи молний явился он. Моё дитя, мой сын, мой Князь.  
Она покачивалась, словно впав в транс. Кресло угрожающе поскрипывало, мистер Геддс безмолвно внимал.  
– Я видела его, видела ребенком, видела взрослым, видела седым. Но всегда он был окружен тьмой и ночью, и черные крылья реяли за его плечами. Они разворачивались всё шире, тень падала всё дальше, и в ней слышны были крики и стоны. И грохот, и взрывы, и вопли, и проклятия. Но он парил в высоте, он царил над миром, он принимал их поклонение и жертвы…  
Голос Эммы креп с каждым словом, и сквозила в нем такая безумная уверенность, такая сумасшедшая убежденность, такая фанатичная вера, что мистер Геддс заслушался.  
– И я видела будущее. Я видела судьбу своего сына. Его великое предназначение, его ужасное величие. Он рождался, чтобы быть первым, чтобы быть правым, чтобы быть Пророком.  
И когда очередная молния ударила за окном, я увидела развесистое дерево. Его корявый ствол, его голые ветви, и седую голову моего сына на ветвях. Его кровь капала на корни, меж которых сидел человек. А на груди его было то же самое дерево.  
И пока я кричала, не желая выпускать сына на смерть, мечтая навеки спрятать его в лоне, сохранить в безопасности, человек приблизился и шепотом, громче грома, сказал мне. Он сказал: «Каждый Пророк в Доме своем». Он шепнул: «Темное сердце бьется в сплетении ветвей». Он пообещал: «И падет Пророк от руки Князя»…  
И я поняла, что должна сделать.  
Мистер Геддс всем телом подался вперед, жадно ловя каждое слово и не отрывая взгляда от умиротворенного лица старухи.  
– Когда всё стихло, и дом уснул, я взяла на кухне нож. Моему мальчику не нужны опекуны, ему не понадобятся соперники. Они спали – и любимый мой Хилтон, и старший мой Элвин, и Оуэн, и Гилберт. Они спали и не знали, что сердце уже пульсирует в ветвях, что оно должно остановиться. И я остановила их сердца, я украла их голоса, я вырезала их дыхания. Я отдала их жизни Генри, принесла их в жертву Хэнку. И он принял подношенье…  
– Мадам, – восторженно прошептал мистер Геддс, – у меня просто нет слов!  
– А после, – продолжала погрузившаяся в воспоминания Эмма, – Хэнки заплакал. И я поняла, что он голоден, что он зовет меня, что пытается объяснить, что ещё я позабыла сделать. Я поняла, когда он укусил меня.  
Перед глазами вновь вспыхнули картины из видений, которые нельзя было забыть. И я сохранила их. Отпечатала на внутренней стороне век, вырезала в костях черепа, вышила в уголках глаз. Я отдала Хэнки свои глаза, а он подарил мне ясность взора. Мой Хэнк, мой сын, мой Князь…  
– Мадам, – мистер Геддс тяжело поднялся с табурета и, забыв про брюки, грузно опустился на колено перед креслом. – Позволите ли вы мне увидеть это? Позволите ли сделать с вас особую маску?  
Эмма качнулась вперед, оперлась рукой на плечо Геддса, приблизила лицо, словно принюхиваясь.  
– Я чувствую, что должен её сделать, – лихорадочно зашептал он.  
– Я чувствую, что должна вам позволить, – так же тихо ответила она.  
Эмма прикоснулась ладонями к щекам Геддса, потянула его вверх, подымая с колен, в пародии на акколаду.  
– Мадам, – вскочив, Геддс тут же склонился над рукой Эммы в старомодном поцелуе, – у меня нет при себе материалов. Я могу воспользоваться запасами вашей кухни?  
После благосклонного кивка он нырнул в дверь, за которой недавно скрылась девчонка. Эмма неподвижно застыла в кресле.  
Через несколько минут масочник вернулся с плошкой и начал размазывать состав по лицу Эммы, лаская пальцами каждую морщинку и складку. Эмма чувствовала, как холодит лицо сползающая вязкая масса.  
– Эмма, – потрясенно выдохнул Геддс, – получится только половина маски.  
Она недоумевающе вскинула брови.  
– Второй раз, – он словно оправдывался, – всего второй раз в моей жизни маска отказывается рождаться цельной. Я так и не смог сделать маску с себя. Всегда получалась только верхняя часть, а у вас выходит только нижняя…  
– Половина маски это как половина души? – горько спросила Эмма.  
– Или же это две половины одной души? – Геддс как будто боялся поверить в собственные слова. – Возможно, я сумею склеить наши полумаски…  
– Вы всегда сможете их сшить, – усмехнулась Эмма. – Я отдам вам свои иглы. Поверьте, – она машинально прикоснулась к шраму вместо глаза, – они могут сшить что угодно. Кроме моей жизни, которую я раскроила сорок лет назад. Судьба не платье, дыру не закрыть вышивкой…  
– Но возможно, у меня получится вылепить новую… – задумчиво сказал Геддс, подцепляя заготовку для маски.  
– Попробуйте, – Эмма пожала плечами. – Я не жалею о своих поступках. Вернись та ночь, я бы её повторила.  
– Я же смогу ещё вас навестить? – с каждым словом он будто заворачивался в невидимую броню, надевал привычную маску мистера Геддса, добродушного старичка с маленькими странностями и большими тайнами.  
– Вы же привезете мне маску, чтобы похвастаться, – старуха поправила плед, закутывая ноги.  
– Что ж, разрешите откланяться, – вежливо улыбнулся мистер Геддс.  
– Элвин вас отвезет, – так же вежливо ответила старуха и тут же гаркнула: – Элвин! Заведи колымагу!  
Уже спускаясь с крыльца, мистер Геддс обернулся через плечо и напомнил оставшейся на веранде старухе:  
– Не держите маску в коробке, попробуйте её примерить.  
Эмма выслушала, как удаляется тарахтенье машины. Потом поднялась к себе в комнату. К ней на второй этаж внуки не совались, последнее время вообще старались в дом не заходить, будто боялись, что половицы расступятся под ногами, проглотят их, зажмут в деревянных объятиях. А потом спустится безумная бабка и сошьет тебя с домом в одно целое, и будешь ты стонать под порывами ветра, жаловаться скрипом на нелегкую жизнь, но не сможешь вырваться, как ни старайся, так и сгниешь.  
Эмма удивилась фантазии правнука, услышав, как он пугает Кэти страшными россказнями, а девчонка потом тоненько скулит всю ночь. Но сегодня… Пожалуй, если сегодня кто-то отвлечет её от подарка – ох и пожалеет негодник!  
В своей комнате Эмма бережно прижимает маску к груди. Частичка её сына, клочок его души. Что она почует, когда примерит? Услышит ли его последние слова? Узнает ли его потаённые мысли? Окунется ли в его сияние?  
Толстая маска кажется бесформенной. Но только пока Эмма не подносит её к лицу. И тогда глина оживает. Она раскатывается по щекам, охватывает виски, залепляет ноздри, затекает в рот, врастает в кожу крошечными иголочками, присасывается к лицу, к сердцу, к душе. И когда белая пленка успокаивается, Эмма кричит. Впервые за сорок лет.  
Впервые за сорок лет она видит свет.  
Она видит свет глазами своего сына, Генри Скаддера, Создания Тьмы.


End file.
